Why Us?
by All For Jesus
Summary: What if Kim's mom kicked her and her little sister, Elsie, out? Would Jack help her out? What if her cousin needed someone to adopt her baby? KICK!
1. Moving In and Out

**This is my new Kickin' It story. I love that show and if you have a story of any category, let me know and I will give it a shout out. So, without further ado, ****_Why Us?_**

Chapter 1

"Hey Mom, I'm home from school." I say, as I walk into the house.

"Take your sister and go!" She screams at me, shoving Elani at me and pointing to thr packed bags.

"Mom! Why?"

"Never-mind that. Take your stuff and go!"

"Come on Elsie. Let's go to the Dojo." I say, grabbing a backpack of my stuff and one of Elsie's. "We'll be back for the rest."

"Yay." She says. She loves the Dojo and the gang. They love her too, but Jack loves her best. She is like the little sister that he never had. Only him and I can call her Elsie. The rest of the guys have to call her Ellie. In around 20 minutes, we are at the Dojo.

"Hey look it's Ellie." Milton says.

"Your sis is pretty cute." Jerry comments.

"Jack!" Elsie screams, running at Jack when she sees him coming out of the change-room.

"Hey Elsie. What is with the backpack?"

"Our Mom kicked us out." She says in a small tone. Jack took her into his arms and held her tightly, while she cried softly into his shoulder. When she finished, he put her down."

"Why don't you go hang with the guys?" Elsie nods and runs over to them. Jack walks over to me.

"Kim! Why did your mom kick you out? with your four year old sister?" He sounds almost...angry?

"I don't know. What I do know is that I have to see if Rudy has a spare room we can have until I can get us a apartment."

"No." Jack says with finality.

"What?" Does Rudy not have a room? Oh no, what then?

"No. You guys can stay with me." He smirks. "We live in my Grandfather's mansion. I think that there is room for you guys. We can go back to your old place and pick up your stuff in my truck." (In this story, they are 17)

"Okay. Thanks, Jack." I go and hug him. He hugs me back and we stay like that for longer than friends should.

"Umm...I'm just gonna..." I start, pulling away.

"Yeah." Jack says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Elsie!" I call.

"Ya, Kim?" She asks, walking over.

"We are going to live at Jack's house, okay?"

"Awesome! When can we go pick up my toys?"

"Today."

"Okay."

"Okay. Can you sit right here on the bench and just watch? Don't come and try to talk to us. You could get hurt."

"Okay. Kim." I kiss her forehead and go to spar with Jack. Near the end of of practice, I see Elsie start to walk over to the mats.

"Hold on, Jack." I say to him turning to Elsie, I say, "Elani Megan Crawford." She turns sharply at the sound of her full name.

"Yes Kim." She says meekly.

"What did I say about going on the mat?" I ask, kneeling to be on her level.

"Not to go on them."

"Why?"

"Cause I could get hurt."

"Exactly. Now, go sit on the bench. Practice is almost over and if you stay on the bench, we can go for ice cream, sound good?"

"Yes!" She says excitedly and sprints over to the bench. I walk back over to Jack, who is talking to Jerry.

"Sorry about that." I say.

"It's fine. So I'm supposed that we are going right after practice to get your stuff, right?"

"Yep, but we have to stop for ice cream somewhere, after."

"Alright. Practice is over, by the way."

"Awesome."

"Okay guys, come over here." Rudy calls us from his office door. I wave Elsie over.

"What's up, Rudy?" Eddie asks. I don't need to ask because I can see the tournament gleam in his eyes.

"There is another tournament coming up and all of you got in." 'Yes' echoed all over the room. "Wait, the only thing is it's in Vancouver, Canada."

"We get to go to Canada? Awesome. We don't even have to leave the country, right?" We all face-palm at Jerry.

"Jerry, Canada is another country." Milton tries.

"I know. Do we have to leave the country?"

"Milton don't even bother." Jack waves Jerry's comment off.

"Anyway." Rudy says, dragging it out. "We leave next Sunday. It is for a week. Oh, and Kim, you can bring Ellie." He says as everyone leaves.

"Thanks Rudy." By now everyone knew that my mom kicked us out. and that we were going to live with Jack.

"Come on, Kim, let's go get our stuff and ice cream." Elsie says, excitedly.

"Coming, Elsie. Where is Jack?"

"Talking to Rudy." I walk over to my backpack and put it on. As soon as I turn around, Elsie is on Jack's back.

"Jack, you do know that you don't have to do that, right?"

"Yeah but I like to."

"Alright." By this time, we have reached the courtyard. "Where did you park?"

"Over there." He says pointing.

"Alright." We walk to the truck getting stares at Elsie and me. I get frustrated fast. After he outs Elsie in the spare car seat that he keeps for her, he walks over to me.

"Kimmy, what's wrong?"

"First off, no Kimmy. Secondly, I don't like that everyone thinks that she is mine and that I am a slut or something."

"I'm sorry. The fact that I was there probably didn't help."

"You were the only thing to keep me from launching myself at that old lady."

"Well, glad to be of help. Let's go get your stuff." The ride to my old house is full of silly songs like 'The Wheels on the Truck.' Elsie loved every minute of it. When we get to my house, Jack helps Elsie out and walked over to my door and opened it.

"Are you sure that you can handle this?" He asks, sweetly.

"Yeah." I say with a deep breath. He helps me out fo the truck. We walk up to the door. I listen and hear the smacking of lips, Mom is making out with someone.

"Jack, we have to knock." He nods and knocks on the door.

"Come in, Kim." We walk into the house, say a brief hello and grab all the stuff. Jack has the heaviest stuff and Elsie is on 'if it falls, pick it up' duty. After five minutes, we say good-bye and get back into the truck.

"So." Jack says to us, "Where will it be for ice cream?"

"Dairy Queen!" Elsie shouts.

"Miss Elsie." I say, turning to face her, "Can we use our inside voice?"

"Okay Kim. Can we go to Dairy Queen?"

"That's good with me. Jack?"

"Alright." We pull up to the nearest drive-thru. Both me and Jack get Chocolate Candy Shop Blizzard and Elsie gets a Oreo one.

Once we get to Jack's street, I can see big cast iron gates. We pull up to them and Jack climbs out. He goes up to a keypad, types into it and gets back in. He drives up to a huge mansion. he helps Elsie out and opens the door for me.

"Jack, why are you so late?" And who are these two lovely ladies?" An old man asks. I'm guessing that is Jack's grandfather. There is a beside the him that I am guessing is his mom.

"Hello Grandpa. Hello Mom. This my friend Kim. And this is her sister, Elani, but you can call her Ellie. Their mom kicked them out and I offered to have them stay here. Is that alright?"

"Quite, quite. I assume you were late because you had to pick up their things, correct?"

"Yes Grandpa and Elsie was promised ice cream if she was good during practice and didn't go where she could be hurt."

"Ah. Well, come in." Mrs. Brewer says. She turns to a well dressed man. "Crossbe, can you take the bags to the third floor rooms. Jack take Kim and Elsie to the rooms on the third floor."

"Yes Mom." He takes my hand and Elsie hops on his back. He leads us up the stairs. He points things out as we go.

"This is my room. Next to it is one of the rooms and beside that is the other. Which do you want?"

"Can we see them first?" Elsie asks.

"Sure" he takes us into the first one right by is it is huge there is a four poster bed by huge window with pretty heavy curtains. There is even a large book shelf by large desk, that even has paper, pens and a couple of notebooks. The colours are mostly a medium purple with hints of dark green. The curtains are purple with dots of green.

"I like this one" I say.

"Do you? I don't like the big window." Elsie says.

"That's okay, Elsie. The next one has a smaller window." We walk into the room. There is a twin sized bed and a smaller window, that also has a window seat. There is a toy chest and a large area to play. The colours are a light pink and a hot pink. It is very...Pink!

"Can I have this one?"

"Kim?"

"All yours sweetie. What now?"

"Dinner, by the smell."

"Awesome." On our way down, Jack tells Crossbe which rooms we are in. as we walk into the dining room, I see what is being served. Chicken Cordon Bleu.

"Yum!" I say.

"I knew that you would like it." Jack says.

"Thanks. Alright Elsie, where do you want to sit?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you sit by me, dear. I can help you with cutting up your food and Kim can eat in peace." Mrs. Brewer smiles at me.

"Okay!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Brewer."

"Call me Cathy."

"Alright Mrs- Cathy." She smiles. I walk over to sit down and Jack pulls out my chair for me. "Thanks."

"No problem." I smile at him and then turn to the plate of delicious food. I cut it and grab a cooled piece with my fork.

"Mmmm... This is so good."

"Thank you dear." Says a kind looking lady who looks like she is in her forties. "Sorry. I'm Mrs. Baxter. I'm the cook and housekeeper. Nice to meet you, Kim."

"Nice to meet you too. But how do you know my name?"

"Jack talks about you. And Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy."

"Oh Mom, that reminds me. There is tournament in Vancouver coming up next Sunday."

"Alright. I assume that all of you got in."

"Yes." The rest of dinner passed with talk of the tournament and such. After dinner I head upstairs to unpack. At 7:00 I break in tuck in Elsie. I walk in to her playing with her old and new dolls.

"Elsie, time for bed."

"No. Play more."

"Elani Megan Crawford. Don't make me get Jack." She looks surprised for a moment but it fades.

"Go ahead." I walk back towards Jack's room. I knock and he answers.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me get Elsie in bed?"

"Sure." We walk down to her room and walk in. Elsie is sitting on her bed in her kitty pajamas.

"Miss Elsie. What is with this?"

"I thought about it and decided to get ready. But can Jack stay for the story. Can Jack read the story?" I look at Jack.

"Sure. What story?"

"'Goodnight Moon'"

"Alright. Jack scoops her up and puts her on his lap. I sit by them and Jack puts his arm around me. Halfway through the book, she falls asleep. We put her under the covers. I kiss her forehead.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Jack says, taking my hand. He leads me up two flights of stairs and a ladder. We end up on top of his house with a great view of Seaford.

"Wow."

"Right over there is the pizza place that we went to after you broke up with Brett." He says that name with such disgust that is funny.

"What?" He asks, when I start laughing.

"The way you say his name. Such disgust."

"Maybe it's because I like y... never mind." He says, turning away.

"I like you too." I say, putting my arms around his neck.

"You do?" I nod and he kisses me full on. He wraps his arms around my waist to pull me closer.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I shout and kiss him.

"Come on we have to go to sleep so we can sleep in tomorrow because it's Saturday."

"Alright." We walk back to our rooms.

"Night Kimmy." He teases.

"Night Jackie." I tease back. He kisses my forehead and I walk into my room.

_I just kissed Jack Brewer._ The only thing running through my except for: _I have a boyfriend. _


	2. Baby?

Chapter 2

_You always see the beauty in a passing cloud,_

_You're the one who fixes me when I'm down._

**(Hey You by Miranda Cosgrove.)**

My phone rings.

**(Kim is bold, Kelsey is italics)**

**Hello?**

_Kim? It's Kelsey._

**Kels? You do realize that it is 4am, right?**

_I wish the baby knew that._

**SHOOT! Really?**

_DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD KID ABOUT THIS?_

**No, of course not. Do you need a ride?**

_Yes please._

**Alright. Me and Jack will come get you. We should be there in 15 minutes. Can you make it outside of your house?**

_Will do. See you in a few. *click* _

It takes me a minute to register what is going on. Kelsey, my 15-year-old cousin, has gone in labour. I run out the door and over to Jack's door.

"Jack? Jack? JACK? You better open this door before I kick it down." A minute later he appears in his doorway.

"Kim, it's 4 a.m. You know that right?"

"Yes, I just had this conversation with my cousin Kelsey. Interesting fact about Kels, SHE IS IN LABOUR RIGHT NOW!"

"Right now?"

"Yes! And I am supposed to help her during the delivery and she needs a ride and I need you to drive!"

"Going!" Jack runs into his room and grabs some clothes. I look down and see that I am wearing my pajamas.

"I am going to get dressed. You should leave your mom a note or something." I run over to my room and grab some skinny jeans and a tank top over a loose fitting t-shirt. I walk down the stairs to see Jack waiting for me at the door, holding my shoes and a hoodie. I put them on and run out to the truck.

"Alright. Where does Kelsey live?" HE asks when we are headed out of the driveway.

"Remember the time when you drove me to my aunts house after practice?" He nods. "That's where."

"She lives with her mom? Why doesn't her mom take her."

"She's out of town."

"Ah. What is Kelsey doing with the baby?"

"My mom is going to..."

"To?"

"Was going to adopt it."

"So now who's going to adopt her."

"I am." I say shakily.

"What? You're 17!"

"She's 15. That baby needs a caring parent. I was basically going to be the mother anyway. I basically raised Elsie because my mom was too busy."

"Alright. How are you going to pay for it?"

"We graduate this year. Then summer. Then college. I can get get a apartment."

"You mean, we'll get a apartment." I look at him funny. "What? You are my girlfriend. I'll help you with the baby."

"Thanks. There's Kels, standing on the curb, packed and ready to go." Jack stops the car and we help Kelsey in. The ride to the hospital is uneventful. While Jack parks, I get Kels into a room and bring her up to speed on who is adopting the baby. She thanks as the doctor tells us that she is 7 cm dilated and it will be around 2 hours before she can push. Jack comes running in.

"Sorry, my mom called. She said to call if we need anything."

"Will do." The next two hours are full of Kels screams. But, then she has to push. It gets much worse for my ears. But, it is worse for her. After three hours of screaming, a beautiful baby girl is brought into the world, kicking and screaming. I called Jack who was in the waiting room.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"She's here."

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah. Can you come in here?"

"Okay." In five minutes, he is here.

"Hey."

"Hey. How is Kelsey?"

"She is sleeping."

"Alright. Where is the baby?"

"With the nurse." The nurse walks in. Her nametag says Judy.

"Who is Kim?" She asks.

"That would be me."

"It says here that you are the adoptive mother."

"Yes."

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Judy. I would shake your hand but my arms are pretty full."

"That's fine. Nice to meet you as well."

"Who is this fine young gentlemen?"

"This is Jack, the adoptive father."

"Ah. We do have some papers for you two to sign. Do you have a name?"

"Can her middle name be Catherine?" Jack pleads.

"Sure. can her first name be Alosia? It means warrior."

"I love it."

"So, Alosia Catherine..."

"Brewer."

"Alright." She puts the baby in the bassinet and grabs some papers and hands us each a pen. "Sign here and here." She points to two lines. We sign and hand back the pens. "Alright. I am going to get a bottle for her. Are you alright with her being on formula?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I will be right back." She walks out and I turn to Jack.

"Call your mother." He pulls out his phone. He always has it turned up really loud so I can hear the whole conversation.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Jack. Is the baby here yet?"

"Yes. It's a girl!"

"Did you name her?"

"Alosia Catherine Brewer."

"Catherine?"

"Named her after you."

"Thank you. How big is she?"

"5lbs 4oz. 22 inches long."

"She is a small little thing. Do you guys need anything?"

"Can you get us two turkey bacon clubs from Timmies?"

"Sure."

"And can you grab us some baby stuff?"

"Yep."

"And bring Elsie."

"I was going to anyway." I see Judy coming back with a bottle. Jack sees it too.

"Gotta go, mom. See you soon."

****"Alright, here is the bottle. I will give you the brand. So, let me show you how to feed her. Jack, you better watch this, too." She says jokingly. The next hour and a half is spent learning how to care for her. After a while, Cathy and Elsie come. Jack and I inhale or sandwiches while they coo over 'Losa' as Elsie calls her. They give us the clothes that they bought. Also, with Judy's help, they bought a car seat so that we can take her home. We get to go home tomorrow. Kels already left. I can't wait to tell the gang that me and Jack are dating and are parents.


	3. Taking her home

**So sorry for not updating. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3

"Come on, Jack! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course Kim, but you walk really fast."

"Sorry." I say, slowing down so Jack can catch up. We are walking down the hospital hallways, going to pick up Alosia.

"Geez, I know that you are excited but really?" He says after he catches up.

"Come on Jack. That is your daughter in that hospital bassinet."

"Our daughter, you mean."

"Yes. Now, come on." I say, dragging him down the halls.

#####

Losa fussed about it, but I managed to get her 'going home' outfit on. She had a little pink onesie that says 'Don't make me call my uncles on and a pink tullely skirt. (Link to pinterest board on my profile.) There were more papers to sign. We say goodbye to Judy and got the name of a good pediatrician. We walk out to the truck and put her in her carseat.

"We are really going to do this?" Jack asks.

"Yes, we are." I say, taking a breath. "Where to?"

"I think the Dojo and then home."

"Alright."

#####

Jack and I have a great plan to tell the guys about Losa. I just hope it works.

"Alright Kim, just make sure to say it convincingly."

"You just worry about you, Jackson Brewer." I say as I get Losa's carseat out of the back.

"See you in a minute." He says, kissing Losa and I.

"See you." I walk behind him a ways and when he walks into the Dojo, I wait a couple of minutes to let him talk to the gang. Then I shout,

"Jack, honey, can you give me a hand?"

"Coming babe." He replies. The gang is probably wondering why I called him honey and he called me babe. But the best part is when we walk in, with Jack holding Losa'a carseat.

"Sorry. It's hard to carry a diaper bag, karate bag and a baby carrier."

"Kim! Jack! When did you..." Rudy says, with awkward hand gestures.

"Good job, man." Jerry says, whacking Jack on the back.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! Milton yells. "When did you have a baby? When were you even pregnant? You were doing karate and didn't gain weight. And are you two dating?"

"Slow down, Milton. She's adopted. Her name is Alosia Catherine Brewer and she was born at 9:15am yesterday. we just got back from picking her up." Jack explains.

"And yes we are dating." I finish, smiling as Jack puts his arm around me.

"She is so cute! Whose is she?" Rudy asks.

"My cousin Kelsey's."

"Ah. What are your plans?"

"Get jobs, an apartment, and go to school."

"Good goals. I think I can help you with the job part."

"Really? How?"

"I will need some help at the Dojo. I have some larger classes coming next year and I was hoping thta you guys would help. Will you?"

"I want to focus on college chicks, but I can fit you in." Jerry says. We all roll our eyes. Jerry will focus on college chicks, IF he goes to college.

"That would be great. But, would you mind if I bring Losa?" Rudy shakes his head.

"I am fine with that." Jack says.

"I will have to focus on college, but call me if you need me and I can help out." Milton adds.

"Awesome." Rudy says, like the little child that he is.

"So, do you guys want to hold her?" I ask.

"Yes." Rings in the room.

"Go wash your hands first." They all run to the bathroom and jack and I laugh at them. They are back in minutes, arguing over who should hold her first.


End file.
